Charmed: New Generation
by Aaron Splederest
Summary: Adrian, Arianna, and Alyssa experience a whole new life, charmed from reality.  They live in the Hallowell Manor as they try to balance out their lives of magic and life itself, starting a new generation of the charmed bloodline.


**Charmed: New Generation**

**CHAPTER 1: An unbreakable Bond**

Bleeeeep! Bleeeeep! Bleeeeep! Adrian woke up with a shock, and looked at the clock. "Shit! I'm late!" Immediately Adrian jumped out of her bed, still being a little sleepy she stumbled over her messy apartment into the bathroom.

Adrian brushed her long brown lockes out of the way from her copper skin complexion, and her deep green eyes and vigerously brushed her teeth. Once her teeth were pristine and white, she ran into the shower, and without a care in the world, she turned on the water and scrubbed the morning, and sleep away. When drying herself off she picked out her outfit, plopped it on did her hair, and make up. Grabed a Grainilla bar and sprinted out the door.

"One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. One.. Two.. Three.. And" Instantly Alyssa's nimble finger's started playing a beautiful rythmatic melody that anyone would be swooned by. This was her tenth time playing this piece so she's got it down to a tee. Later on Alyssa was interrupted by her phone, Chris calling.

"Yeah Dad." She spoke with a sigh,

"Wrong time?" Chris sheepishly asked,

"Dad I told you between the hours of seven to nine I'm going to be practicing."

"I know, I'm sorry. We were wondering What time did you want to eat."

"I don't know? Five?"

"Thanks. Listen honey Ellie and I have been worried about you. You don't talk to us like you use to. Is something wrong?"

"You know what. I'm sorry, stress has been getting the best of me lately. All these offers to play at clubs, and resturants are great don't get me wrong, but I just need a rest, 'ya know."

"No need to apologize, you're a hard worker. I'm proud of you."

Alyssa blushes. "Thanks Dad. Bye."

"Bye" Alyssa holds her head trying to recall what she was doing. Finally she sat back down and went back to the melodic piece.

"I don't understand how to do it John." Arianna pleaded.

"All you need to do is examine your target. What's their hair color, eye color, what clothes are they wearing, what's the color of their clothes, is there any distinctive mark on them, anything." John listed.

"I know, but within a certain amount of time and distance. I don't see how you can pull it off?"

"It just takes time you'll get it eventually. Looks like were done for now. Why don't you take the rest of the day off."

"Really? That's it? Nothing else?"

"You've been working a lot. You need some time Detective Halloway."

"If there's anything else, let me know."

"Will do."

Arianna then took her coat with her keys, and headed out the door to her car. When she arrived home she noticed a for sale sign and was immediately heated.

"What the hell is going on here!" She screamed at the policeman who was talking to the repo man.

"You weren't able to make the payments, so we're repossessing it." The policeman calmly stated.

"What! I met the deadline a week ago and now you decide to take my house!"

"We warned you three weeks in advance."

"You never warned me about taking my house!"

"We'll give you a week till this is all settled."

"NO!" Arianna shouted "You'll give me a month so I can prove to you I did pay the damn bill!" She then turned her head to all the police men and property spectaters. "Go! Shoo! Get off my lawn!"

After a shocking visit back home. She slammed the door, tossed her coat on the couch and lied down to organize her thoughts. _This house has held more than generations of family in it. It's held a family together. _As she pondered of what to do she spot a picture on the mantle holding the image of three woeman. Piper, Paige, and Pheobe. _Speaking of family. What would they be doing now? _

"I'd say they'd be finding their lost bond."

Arianna shook when she heard the voice of a stranger. She could tell whoever it was, they were right behind her. She quikly pulled out her gun and slowly turned around to see who it was. Arianna couldn't believe what she was seeing, but it was enough to make her drop her gun.

"Wh…Who are you." She studdered.

"We're the women on that mantle." Said Piper.

"But you guys are-" "dead?" Pheobe interrupted.

"I'm losing my mind." said Arianna.

"No, but you are losing time." Piper said calmly

"Why don't we just rip the band aid off" Paige speaking to her sisters. "You're a witch with magical powers, and if you don't find your sisters soon the bond will be broken and demons will thrive in the free world."

"Witch? Powers? Bond! And what sisters!" Arianna said confused.

"We can always count on you Paige." Piper gritting her teeth to Paige.

"Listen we were once witches, and our duty was to make sure that the demons wouldn't attack on innocents and that the world would remain unexposed to magic. Now that duty has been handed down to you and your sisters." Explained Pheobe.

"Again! What sisters! I only have cousins." Arianna said still confused

"Ah! By blood they are your cousins, but by magic they are your sisters." Piper explained.

"But…. Huh?" Arianna baffled

"Ugh! She's still confused guys" said Prue flashing in

"Prue! You came!" Piper said with a smile.

"Oh my God!" Arianna said almost falling to the floor.

"I thought you guys said you were gonna handle this." Prue said frustrated.

"Well this would've been handled better if Paige didn't drop the bomb!" Piper said with anger in her tone.

"Ok! I don't need this I have bigger and better things to worry about." Arianna flustered. Arianna grabbed her keys and was about to head out the door until she saw the little latch on the door lock.

"Listen to what we have to say." Prue spoke in a serious tone.

"You need to find your sisters before the scour-" Pheobe closed her mouth so nothing else could come out. All sisters were staring in shock, and then Paige moved to a different subject.

"I know it doesn't make since now. You should go find your sisters."

"But I don't even know my powers, this is all too sudden." Arianna stammered

"That doesn't matter. Go find your sisters and invite them here for dinner. We'll be waiting." Paige said in a calm voice.

"But!"

"Go! We'll explain later! Said Paige with the same calm voice.

Arianna ran to her car as soon as Prue unlocked the door. With a blink of an eye Arianna was gone.

Adrian slowly steped out of the building that said Ameristar. _I failed. _Adrian said in her head. _I didn't get the job._ Adrian could feel the sting of tears trickling down her face. Once she felt composed enough to drive home, she got in her car and left. When she arrived at her apartment she noticed a car in her parking space. _Great. now what._ She went inside the building and asked the woman at the counter who was in her spot. "I don't know? She said she was your cousin."

"Cousin? Which Cousin?" The woman shrugged her shoulders and continued typing in her computer. Adrian quickly went to the elevater and pressed the number four. Once she reached her destination, Adrian sprinted to the door that said 509. After rummaging through her purse she found her card, and shoved it into the slot on the door. The slot lit up and opened the door.

"Hey Cuz!" Arianna said with a smile across her face.

"What in the hell are you doing here!" Adrian said with a surprised look on her face.

"You need to come with me now!"

"What makes you think I'm coming with you!"

"This." Arianna pulls out a roll of duct tape.

Within seconds Arianna is driving with Adrian in the front seat. Adrian struggles to get the duct tape off her wrists. It took some work, but she finally breaks free. Then Adrian quickly ripped the tape off her mouth.

"What in the hell was.. Ahhhhhowch!" Adrian screams with anger and pain.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but If I explained It you would've thought I was crazy."

"Oh you are pass crazy! Your Insane!" Adrian baffled with frustration.

"Ok now to find Alyssa."

"Oh! Your gonna mug her too!"

"Alright. Sorry I mugged you, but you have to promise me that you'll stay in the car. Actually Your coming with me."

"For what! You haven't told me anything!" Adrian snapped still confused.

"It…It has to do with my house." Arianna said thinking fast.

"What about it."

"They're gonna repossess it."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?"

"For now stay in the car."

Arianna and Adrian pulled up into the drive way of a nice two story Victorian. After the car was parked, Arianna spotted Alyssa in a formal gown exiting her house onto the porch.

"Stay here, Ok."

Adrian nodded her head and Arianna headed out the car onto the stairs.

"Oh my gosh! Arianna, what are you doing here?"

"Pease. Just get in the car." Ariana huffed gasping for breath. "I can't I promised Dad I would come home for dinner."

"I'm sorry but your gonna have to reschedule. I'll cook dinner. Please just get into the car. I'll explain later."

"Um. Ok." With a weird look on her face Alyssa pulled out her phone, and canceled her dinner with her parents while getting into the car.

It was a long drive but the sisters finally arrived at the Hallowell Manner. Each of them anxiously scrambled up the stairs into the door. When they finally walked inside they could hear women talking followed by the seductive aroma of food.

"Well hello ladies. Hungry?" Piper said with a warm smile accompanied by Prue, Paige, and Pheobe gathered around the table with dinner displayed.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Adrian said followed by a weird expression.

"Arianna. Why do these people look so familiar?" Alyssa asked.

Arianna cleared her throat and began to speak in a shaky voice. "This is your Grandmother Piper, and your three Great Aunts. Prue, Pheobe , and Paige."

Without hesitation Alyssa plopped into the seat beside her with a dazed look. There was a long pause until Piper broke the silence.

"Let's eat."

Arianna and Adrian slowly took a seat and started eating with knots in their stomachs.

Adrian, scared to death how their guest would take her question, asked.

"I thought you were dead?" Adrian cracked

"Oh we are. We're just here for now to tell you who you, and your sisters will become." Prue stated with a heart warming smile

"We are not sisters." Alyssa trembled as she stared at her food.

"Your bond, that you guys now share thanks to Arianna, makes you sisters." Pheobe calmly replied.

"What bond?" Arianna asked now more composed.

"The power of three. This bond makes you guys almost inseparable." Paige said with a look of experience.

"Almost?" Alyssa said with a quiet mumble.

"Almost meaning there is a possibility that demons can split it up, but if you consentrate and cooperate with each other then you'll know what to do." Said Paige with the same look.

"Ok, cut the crap!" All attention goes straight to Arianna. "Why are we here, and who are we suppose to be?"

"All three of you are witches, you were decided through destiny, and blood. Destiny also led us to you to inform you of the danger that is to come in the future." Pheobe slowly and calmly said.

"Exactly what do you mean by witches?" asked Adrian with a more confused look.

"Not witches that fly on broomsticks at midnight reeking havoc with their magical spells. You are the kind that protects the innocent with your abilities. With the thought in mind to not risk exposure." Piper answered with a firm and strict voice

"How can you say we are witches when we don't even have powers." Questioned Alyssa.

"You have powers we just haven't awakened them yet. Alls it takes is a small spell from the book of Shadows." Prue simply said

All three chosen witches looked at each other with confusion.

"The book of shadows is a book of all the demon listed on who they are and how you vanquish them." Said Paige with a smirk.

"Any more questions?" asked Pheobe

"You mentioned some kind of evil danger?" Arianna said concerned.

"We don't know how bad this Evil is, but it was enough for a new order of witches, which is you three." Said Piper with worry in her eyes.

"The vision was pretty bad when it came to me." Pheobe added.

"Listen, we don't have much time. Humanity is at stake. Are You in or Not." Prue said with panic.

Arianna looked at her sisters with confusion.

"Well. It's kinda like we have no choice." Adrian said with anxiety.

"I don't know…. I already have too much on my plate." said Alyssa.

"I'll do it." Arianna spoke with confidence, as everyone turned their heads to her.

"Arianna!"

"Stop it Alyssa! This isn't about us anymore. This is about mankind, and the risk of losing them." Arianna said with a heavy heart.

"Well I won't let you do it alone." Adrian said with realization.

"You guys will need guidance. So as the oldest sister I'll help you." Alyssa said with a reassured look.

"Impressive." Paige said with a smile.

"Follow us." Piper said as she and her sisters rose from their chairs and went up the stairs to the attic followed by Adrian, Arianna, and Alyssa.

"Just like your powers" Paige said as they gathered around the book. "you have to protect this book with your lives. If this book is in the wrong hands, your doomed."

"Hold hands so we can begin the awakening." Prue ordered.

Just Like Prue said the three chosen witches joined hands and waited.

Piper begins to read. "Through time and space we're gathered here…" Prue picks up Where Piper left off. A slight breeze starts to swirl around the three chosen girls.

"to witness the awake of powers lied dear…" Light starts illuminating around the three, and wind grows stronger. Pheobe picks up where Prue left off.

"Let these powers consume thy test…" Paige picks up where Pheobe left off. Room begins to shake

"Let these powers interrupt thy rest…" All four sisters that read, read the remaining text. The light becomes more blinding illuminating spheres of different colors and powers.

"We call upon the power to be. We call upon the power of three!"

A Flash of light beams through the windows of the house. Tremors and swirls of colors Fly all around them. Through Adrian, Arianna, and Alyssa comes an explosion of sparks, like you see on a fireworks display.

Finally the light settles in to each of them. The force was so mighty it knocked them each to the floor. After everything was settled each regained consciousness. And Slowly got up.

"Congradulations!" Said Paige with an awed Smile

"May your lives be Charmed." Piper said with a Loving Smile.

Within a flash each former Charmed one Vanished. The three girls got up and headed to bed. For their new lives will begin tomorrow and the years to come.


End file.
